Mo Xie
Introduction Mo Xie is a Continuous Mutation soul pet.A soul pet with continuous mutations had unlimited potential and infinite room for its strength to grow. Later she under went numerous mutations and evolutions and accompanied Chu Mu along with their journey. Appearance Mo Xie initially when she first met Chu Mu,she had a delicate appearance tail, she was extremely young and she continues to have her silver-shaped mark on her forehead. Personality She has an arrogant,cold,confident and full of battle spirit personality and is very loving and gentle to Chu Mu Evolution Species Mutation!! A extremely rare scene within the soul pet world. Some people bred over hundreds of soul pets in their life, constantly using different soul items to strengthen their soul pets, but even then it was very hard to cause a soul pet to mutate into a stronger species. Even in regions where fighting was extremely common, species mutations were very rarely seen. Even if there were examples, they often happened on low level soul pets, which didn’t even cause powerful and important characters to bat an eye. But in the true high level domain, species mutations had definitely happened before. However, every time it did, it would cause a sensation everywhere!! First Tailed Demonic Fox :Her flesh,four limbs and trunks expand and fire type energy was introduced in her body.An unexpectedly beautiful sun-settingred luster appeared on her silver white fur.This sort of luster was hidden within the silver fur and only when one moved his eyes would one be able to see it! (Chapter-40). Evil Flame Six Tailed Demonic Fox :'''Her body grew bigger one tailed turned into six tails,she became slender and particularly had curves.Her body turned twice of before. Evil Flame Six Tails Demon Fox: Demon Beast Kingdom – Demon Type (Beast Type) – Demon Fox Race – Six Tails Demon Fox Subrace – Evil Flame Six Tails Demon Fox – High Class Warrior Rank. The Evil Flame Six Tails Demon Foxes were the imperial family of the Six Tails Demon Foxes. Their innate talent was exceptional, and even if they were categorized as the High Class Warrior Rank, their fighting ability against similar and lower phase and stage soul pets wouldn’t be inferior to a commander rank soul pet. They were one of the perfect combination soul pets of their respective type in the warrior rank class.The Evil Flame Six Tails Foxes had six extremely beautiful tails. It was said that each one of the Demon Fox’s six tails represented a characteristic. The six characteristics were: Docility, grace, arrogance, coldness, violence, and a love for slaughter.The fur of the six tails were white, and they controlled the demon fire evil flame. The effect of the demon fire evil flame could cause the power of any fire attribute technique to increase by one fold. However, the burning duration wouldn’t persist, and would be cut down to the shortest amount of time.(Chapter-85) '''Royal Flamed Nine Tailed Inferno Fox :'''The double royal fire burned on Mo Xie’s silver body, and its body clearly underwent some changes!Though still elegantly lined, the softness within her figure glowed with viciousness. Especially under the coverage of her pure silver hair, when it billowed, demonic power was released everywhere. This caused her manner to be distinctly intimidating and domineering! Simultaneously, the root part of Mo Xie’s tail region also started burning, disappearing with the shattered tails.And just after all the tails disappeared, the double royal flame strangely morphed into nine, dragon-like flames, flying upwards as if jumping into the skies!The nine dragons burned with a massive and imposing manner. As Mo Xie’s calls became progressively higher, it started madly rolling up, becoming nine tails that burned with double royal flames!The nine tails were waved around, releasing an aura more than double the aura of the six tails from before. The tails were like nine brash and elongated organisms that adhered to Mo Xie’s body!!Nine tails meant nine royal flames!When the nine tails formed, nine royal flames calmly burned near Mo Xie’s flowing silver body. They were like fire organisms, floating full of spirit before slowly spiralling downwards and aggregating at Mo Xie’s feet! A magnificent fire suddenly blossomed beneath Mo Xie’s four flaming paws. The royal flamed nine tails unfurled with all its wildness and aggressiveness, as if nine young dragons going into battle!Her claws had already been burning with double royal flames. The flames didn’t cause her bone claws to become red, but instead caused them to release an even sharper glint through the fire!!!Silver white fur billowed around her wildly, becoming even more silver than Mo Xie’s fur before. White didn’t see any representation on her body; it was all the noblest silver. This silver emanated a hint of metallic hardness. Even powerful attacks probably couldn’t leave any wound on this fur hide!! Royal Flamed Nine Tail Inferno Fox: Beast World – Demon type(Beast type) – Demon Fox species – Nine Tailed Inferno Fox Subspecies – Royal Flamed Nine Tail Inferno Fox – high class commander rank ,Top tier commander rank beast type talent!,Top tier commander rank demon type talent! Top tier commander rank fire type talent! Chapter-201) '''Inflammation Monarch Seven Sin Fox „Seven Sin Fox is in itself perfect Monarch, has to compare favorably with the Half-Emperor strength, in addition fifth strength Crystallization Sin Inflammation... battle efficiency Rank can definitely compare favorably with Low Class Emperor Rank! Mo Xie, her silver honored body slowly appears in the Sin Inflammation and fierce burns down! First what appears is the head of Mo Xie, compared with Flame Crown Nine-Tail Inflammation Fox, the appearance doesn't have very big change, however now presents an exaggerating incomparable Sin Mark in that long and narrow corner of her eye, this Demon Mark almost spreadson the face and pate of Mo Xie, just like orphaned cold mask! These Sin Mark on her face not only have not destroyed Fox Monarch's appearance but made extremely beautiful, has increased the dignity of king.The Flame Crown Nine-Tail Inflammation Fox body is the union of strength feeling and aesthetic sense, but as Seven Sin Fox Monarch, after Mo Xie Race Mutation,her body's strength, exquisite, demon ,wild nature became balanced, simply might be called the most perfect shape of life.The length of line and proportion of four limbs and muscle stature,turned extremely coordinating, even if each silver nature bright hair likely carefully builds, along with the wind flutters,it absolutely can let innumerable Soul Pet Master for it so perfect contour, turn crazy crazy! Mo Xie's nine tails have not vanished, instead following Sin Inflammation Diagram wild uninhibited dispersing, some tails drag at will on the ground, few stretch in exaggeration, some sway along with Sin Inflammation, but the crazy swing, constituted a fox tail design with overpowering momentum!!!(Chapter-674) Techniques/Abilities Moonlight Fox: * “Moonlight Fox’s species ability: Moonlight’s Essence” * “Moonlight Fox’s basic abilities: Moon Shadow, Charm, and Pitiful Appearance” * “Moonlight Fox’s main abilities: Ripping Claw, Ambush” * “Moonlight Fox’s advanced abilities: Moonlight Slash” * "Fire Type Technique: Flame Awn" * “Moonlight Fox’s advanced abilities: Blood Splitting Claw" Evil Flame Six Tails Demon Fox: * Species Technique: Demon Fire Evil Flame * Basic Techniques: Shadow Claw, Death Assault, Sinister Glare, Blink, Demonic Scare * Primary Techniques: Evil Flame Claw, Ignite, Flame Dance, and Six-tailed Lock * High Level Techniques: Illusion, Fire Rain, Molten Fury Royal Flamed Nine Tailed Inferno Fox : * Flame Crown Heavenly Ceremonial Flame * Nine-Tail Hammer * Moon Sublimation * Nine Tail Dragon Obliteration * Evil Pupil Scare * Sinister Demonic Stare * Heavenly Flame Rite * Nine Dance * Two Royal Flame Claws * Illusion Royal Flamed Claw * Nine Tail Confuse * Instant Assault Inflammation Monarch Seven Sin Fox: * Sin Inflammation Diagram - Life Inflammation Lotus! * Sin Inflammation Whip! * Inflammation Monarch Skill * Bloodthirst Terror WolfInflammation Monarch Purgatory!! * Moon Sublimation Cultivation Category:Character Category:Female Category:Alive